My Love
by Aisha Alexandrovna Pushkina
Summary: A Story Of Ikki and Esmeralda *Fiction*
1. Chapter 1

Yoooo! Yumi ritorne :D! Fic romance lagi :D… Sebenernya pengennya fic ini untuk manga Bronze No Tenshi tapi fandomnya gak ada :( Jadi, Ikki x Esmeralda aja yach hohoho. Seharusnya ada fanfic romance lainnya yang rencananya di publish duluan… Tapi sebenernya fanfic ini untuk temenku… :) SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO :D Selamat Membaca Semoga Menghibur ^^

.

.

My Love

.

.

Seorang pemuda tersenyum, di sebuah bukit. Memandang langit pagi, biru, tenang nan indah…

.

.

"Hari ini, langitnya cerah sekali… Persis seperti langit waktu aku melamarmu di bukit ini, sayang…"

"…"

.

.

11 Tahun lalu…

Di sebuah bukit hijau, penuh dengan bunga blue bells…

.

.

"Langitnya indah dan tenang sekali ya?" tanya Ikki.

"Iya…" jawab Esmeralda pelan.

.

.

Ikki menatap 'kekasihnya', menunduk dengan wajah sedih… Semenjak kematian ayahnya… Karena bertarung dengan Ikki dan setelah itu Ikki pergi untuk melayani Athena sebagai Saint bersama teman-temannya…

.

Ikki sebetulnya merasa bersalah, apalagi… Baru sekarang ia kembali setelah beberapa tahun meninggalkan pulau ini… Meninggalkan Esmeralda…

.

"Maaf…" ucap Ikki singkat.

"He?" Esmeralda bingung.

"Maaf untuk apa?" tanya Esmeralda.

"Tentu saja untuk membunuh ayahmu! Aku tau kau pasti membenciku karena itu!" jawab Ikki.

.

Ekspresi wajah Esmeralda berubah begitu melihat Ikki manyun antara kesal dan sedih.

.

"Hihihi… Ikki, aku sama sekali tidak merasa itu salahmu… Kau hanya berusaha membela dirimu, tanpa sengaja kau membunuh ayah…"

"Ha? terus kenapa wajah mu seperti itu tadi?"

"Hmm, aku memang sedih dan lagi setelah itu kau meninggalkanku begitu saja serasa harapanku hilang sepenuhnya. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi…" tutur Esmeralda.

"Untuk itu aku bilang maaf, kamu ini!" kata Ikki merespon.

"Hehe… ya… ya… aku maafkan"

.

Ikki tersenyum, senyum manisnya seperti biasa… Lalu Esmeralda menatap langit dengan mata kosong… Ikki tersipu mengingat tujuannya datang kesini… Tujuan, tidak! Cita-citanya yang ia harap masih dapat terkabul…

.

Ikki menghela napas panjang… Menarik perhatian Esmeralda…

.

"Kenapa?" tanya Esmeralda langsung.

"Kita ini, maksudku… Apa kita masih sepasang kekasih?" tanya Ikki lalu langsung membuang mukanya…

.

Ia tidak bisa, tepatnya tidak berani memperlihatkan wajahnya yang berubah merah… Esmeralda tersipu, kaget dan bahagia.

.

"Terserah padamu…" kata Esmeralda.

"Apa? Terserah padaku? Gampangan sekali kamu!" kata Ikki.

"Lho? Aku berkata jujur! Enak saja kamu bilang aku gampangan" balas Esmeralda.

"Habis, bagaimana kalau kau ditanya oleh seorang lelaki 'apa kau menyukaiku?' lalu kau jawab terserah padamu!" balas Ikki lagi.

.

Esmeralda kesal… pipinya merah…

.

"Itu tidak mungkin bodoh! Tentu saja aku jawab terserah padamu karena kamu kekasihku! Aku tak kan bilang hal yang sama pada lelaki manapun!

Kau pikir selama kau pergi, aku mengencani lelaki lain? Enak saja! Aku… hanya suka padamu… Kupikir malah kau yang tidak serius soal hubungan kita!" tutur Esmeralda kesal.

.

Ikki sampai bingung harus bicara apa setelah mendengarnya… Geli juga ia melihat wajah Esmeralda yang berubah merah.

.

"Boleh aku tertawa?" tanya Ikki innocent sambil menggigit bibirnya.

"Sudah ku duga! Kau pasti tertawa setiap mendengar ungkapan cinta ku…!" jawab Esmeralda sedikit kesal.

.

Ikki pun tertawa lepas, Esmeralda mengomel-omel…

.

"Habis wajahmu manis sekali, aku selalu ingin tertawa saking bahagianya melihat wajahmu…"

"Menyebalkan…!" kata Esmeralda sambil mencubit pipi Ikki.

"Sakit sayang…" Ikki tersenyum.

.

Lalu mencium kekasihnya, memeluknya erat… Seperti saat pertama kali ia melakukan itu saat mereka masih remaja… Esmeralda memejamkan matanya ia sangat bahagia…

.

"Esmeralda…?" kata Ikki setelah membuat jarak kecil antara bibir mereka, matanya tampak serius… Esmeralda terkejut.

.

"Menikahlah denganku…" kata Ikki kemudian memakaikan cincin ke jari manis Esmeralda.

.

Cincin itu…

.

"Hhh… memalukan ya? Bukan emas, perak bahkan bukan perunggu! Hanya blue bells yang ku rangkai menjadi cincin… Wajahmu pun terlihat kecewa. Tak apa, aku sudah jujur mengungkapkan keinginanku…" kata Ikki.

.

Esmeralda memandang cincin tersebut, anggun sekali pikirnya… Ikki yang dingin dapat membuat benda semanis ini…

.

"Pesimis!" kata Esmeralda kemudian.

"Apa?"

"Ya! Kau pesimis sekali, aku belum menjawab sudah merasa aku menolakmu!" jawab Esmeralda.

"Jadi jawabannya?" tanya Ikki mencoba mengontrol diri.

"Cincin ini… indah… yang paling indah di banding emas sekalipun… aku mau…" jawab Esmeralda gugup.

.

Ikki hampir tak percaya, ia pikir ini mimpi… Tapi langit biru itu menyadarkannya… Ia tersenyum, benar-benar kemenangan terindah dan termanis.

.

"Kalau begitu, tak perlu waktu lama. Siapkan semua barang-barangmu, besok juga kita pergi ke Jepang… Menikah, membangun keluarga bahagia…" kata Ikki.

.

"Langit biru itu… saksinya…" kata Esmeralda.

.

Lalu mencium pipi Ikki…


	2. My Love Chapter 2

Chapter 2 My Love…

Hohoho chapter 1 kelar :D… Oh y seperti biasa ingin mewujudkan mimpi jadi adiknya Ikki and Shun, saya nyelip yaa… :D *di gebukin* hoho ^0^  
>^^ Met Baca ^^<p>

.

.

Di sebuah gereja…

Tokyo, Jepang…

.

.

"Ikki, bersediakah kau menerima Esmeralda sebagai istrimu, dalam keadaan sehat maupun sakit, senang maupun susah, bahagia maupun sedih?"

"Aku bersedia…"

"Esmeralda, bersediakah kau menerima Ikki sebagai suami mu, dalam keadaan sehat maupun sakit, senang maupun susah, bahagia maupun sedih?"

"Aku bersedia"

"Maka kunyatakan kalian berdua sebagai suami istri… Dan Suami kepada Istri... Istri Kepada Suami… Dan boleh menciumnya…"

.

.

… Then …

.

.

"Kalian baik-baik disini ya, Shun, Yumi, June ?" kata Ikki.

"Iya, niisan juga hati-hati… ya" jawab Shun, Yumi dan June.

"Take care of our brother, neesan…" kata Shun dan Yumi.

.

Esmeralda tersenyum.

.

"Ya…"

.

Esmeralda dan Ikki, kini tinggal di Kyoto, Ikki seorang dokter saat ini. Satu tahun kemudian Esmeralda melahirkan anak pertama mereka…

.

"Kira-kira namanya siapa ya? Perempuan lho!" tanya Shun dan Yumi sewaktu menjenguk.

"Menurut kalian bagusnya apa?" Ikki bertanya balik.

"Haruhi? :D" tanya Shun.

"Jangan! Natalya, Maria, Alexandra, Ekhaterina, Sophia, Vera, Cardiana, Kirara, Idalia, Anna, ayolah nama yang keren aaa…" Yumi di bekap oleh Shun…

"Nangis bayinya bodoh!" kata Shun.

.

Bayinya menangis, Esmeralda tersenyum dan mulai menenangkan bayinya…

.

"Helen?" tanya Esmeralda…

.

Yang lain langsung berpikir…

.

"Bagus juga…" kata Ikki.

"Baiklah Helen Amamiya, agak asing tapi gak pa-pa" lanjut Shun dan Yumi.

.

Semenjak itu, semua terasa berlalu dengan cepat… Tak di sangka sudah terlewat beberapa tahun kini Helen sudah kelas 1 SD ^_^

.

"Ingat ya, kalau mama belum datang. Kamu jangan pulang dulu…"

"Iya mama…" jawab Helen, Esmeralda tersenyum.

"Kiss me…" kata Esmeralda…

"Mmmmuuaaahhh… dadah mama…" lalu Helen berlari ke kelasnya.

.

.

"Manis sekali ya?"

"Eh? Ah… Nyonya Aizawa, mengantar Miki ya?" tanya Esmeralda.

"Iya, tapi sudah lari duluan ke kelasnya… Helen manis sekali, kalau Miki ya ampun nakalnya…"

"Terkadang Helen nakal juga kok… Ngomong-ngomong saya duluan ya, ingin pulang dulu."

"Ya, hati-hati nyonya Amamiya…"

.

.

Sesampainya di rumah…

.

"Lho? Ikki? kenapa pulang lagi?" tanya Esmeralda heran.

"Hari ini aku ambil cuti, capek… Yah biar beri kesempatan untuk dokter-dokter baru… Habis selama ini mereka kerjanya lamban." keluh Ikki.

.

Esmeralda tertawa kecil.

.

"Kalau begitu aku masak, masakkan kesukaan kamu deh ^^"

"Thanks … " kata Ikki.

"Hari ini jemput Helen ya? Aku mau belanja sebentar"

"Ya…" jawab Ikki singkat dan cepat.

.

Aslinya dia ingin tertawa liat Esmeralda, manis sekali memakai apron… Tidak sadar akhirnya dia tertawa juga… ^o^

.

"=o= nyebelin ah kebiasaan!"

"Maaf… ya udah sana masak, biar aku yang belanja. Mana daftarnya?" tanya Ikki tersenyum.

"Katanya kamu capek?" tanya Esmeralda lagi.

"Udah, kamu jemput Helen aja, daripada jauh jalan ke supermarket pulangnya harus bawa belanjaan lagi, berat…" larang Ikki.

"Ya udah hati-hati ya…" balas Esmeralda lembut.

.

.

. :D Chapter 2 selesai ^^ hehe masih ada lagi…  
>Need precious review _<p> 


	3. My Love Chapter 3

Chapter 3 My Love

.

.

One Years Later…

.

.

"Dah papa…" ujar Helen sambil melambaikan tangannya…

.

.

Dan Ikki pun pamit lalu pergi mengendarai mobilnya…

.

"Ma, hari ini kan Helen ulang tahun, papa bilang mau beli hadiah pulangnya…"

"Lalu?" tanya Esmeralda lembut.

"Hadiah dari mama mana? Hehe ^.^"

"Dasar, ya udah kamu mau hadiah apa, my angel?"

.

Helen berpikir… Wajahnya terlihat lucu…

.

"Helen mau adik…" kata Helen spontan.

Esmeralda : gasp

"A… adik?"

"Iya, kemarin Miki ke sekolah bersama adiknya, adiknya lucu ma…"

"_Bagaimana jawabnya ya?_" kata Esmeralda dalam hati.

.

Binguuuunnng o

.

"Ah… ehm, gimana kalo mama kasih boneka aja?"

"Papa mau beli boneka juga…"

"kalau begitu nanti sore kita ke toko mainanl. Kamu boleh minta apa aja… Gimana?"

.

Helen berpikir sejenak…

.

"O.K. ^-^ Makasih mama… mmuuaahhh…"

.

.

Lalu Helen berlari ke kamarnya bermain dengan Prince Sashika, kucingnya… Esmeralda tersenyum bahagia.

.

.

Sorenya…

.

"Helen, ayo cepat…"

"Tunggu ma, Helen lagi nyari topi…"

"Topi?" Esmeralda ikut melongok ke dalam lemari…

"Kamu taruh di mana?"

"Di sini, bareng teman-temannya…" jawab Helen polos.

.

Esmeralda tertawa geli…

.

"Ya udah gak usah pakai topi dulu, nanti kita beli lagi aja okay ? ;)"

"Okay ^_^"

.

.

Dan mereka pun berangkat menuju toko mainan… Sepanjang jalan Helen terus berceloteh lucu… And…

.

.

"Tunggu lampunya merah, baru boleh menyebrang ^_^" kata Esmeralda.

"Ya…" jawab Helen.

.

Mereka pun menunggu… Helen sibuk melihat toko mainan di seberang jalan… Lalu tiba-tiba ia lihat ayahnya masuk ke toko tersebut.

.

"Ma… itu papa!"

"Mana? Ah iya… Tunggu sebentar lalu kita kejutkan dia yuk…"

"Hurray…" Helen bersorak gembira.

.

.

Lalu

.

.

"Nah ayo menyebrang…"

.

.

Mereka pun menyebrang, namun tak di sangka-sangka sebuah mobil menerobos keramaian padahal lampu lalu lintas masih merah… Esmeralda panik ia langsung mendorong Helen agar menjauh dari zebra cross menuju tepi jalan… Namun naasnya, Esmeralda tertabrak…

.

.

"Kyaaa… Tolong ada tabrak lari…" teriak seorang wanita…

.

.

Jalanan seketika ramai, Helen yang jatuh di depan trotoar bangun dan menangis seketika… Ia langsung lari ke toko mainan… Ikki kaget lalu berlari saat Helen menuntunnya keluar… Betapa kagetnya Ikki melihat kerumunan, beberapa orang menggotong Esmeralda, beberapa lainnya membopong murid SMA yang cedera.

Ikki langsung mengambil alih Esmeralda, dan melaju menuju rumah sakit.

.

.

"Helen tenang ya, mama pasti selamat kok…" hibur June.

.

Ikki berada di ruang operasi, Esmeralda pendarahan di kepala akibat terbentur trotoar. Shun sibuk mondar-mandir khawatir, Yumi cuma bisa diam sambul terus menenangkan Helen yang tak hentinya menangis…

.

.

2 hours later…

.

.

Akhirnya setelah operasi selesai satu jam sebelumnya, Esmeralda siuman satu jam setelahnya…

.

.

Malamnya Ikki yang menjaga Esmeralda, sementara Helen ikut pulang bersama Shun, June dan Yumi.

.

.

"Ikki…?"

"Ah… kenapa kok bangun? haus?"

"Tidak…" jawab Esmeralda lalu diam…

"Ikki, jaga Helen baik-baik ya…" kata Esmeralda kemudian.

"Jangan bicara begitu, kamu harus bertahan!"

"Bukan, aku… hanya memikirkan kemungkinan terburuk…"

"Udah cukup… Gak akan seperti itu kok… ya?"

"Hmm…" jawab Esmeralda singkat.

.

.

Ikki mengecup kening Esmeralda, mencoba memastikan bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

.

.

Morning… Sehabis berbincang sedikit, dan bercanda bersama Ikki. Esmeralda mengeluh lapar dan ingin bertemu Helen… Ikki pun meninggalkannya sebentar mencari makanan.

.

.

"Esmeralda…mmm ini makanannya, bangun dulu sebentar…

.

No answer…

.

"Esmeralda…?" Ikki mulai khawatir…

.

Ia coba membangunkan Esmeralda … But …

.

.

"No…" ucap Ikki pelan lalu tak kuasa menahan air matanya…

.

.

.

T.T One More Chapter… Then The End  
>Need Review…<p> 


	4. My Love The Last Chapter

… Last Chapter …

… … My Love … …

.

.

.

Back To Reality…

.

Ikki menangis, baru saja ia mengingat semua kejadian menyakitkan itu… 10 tahun lalu dan 1 tahun setelah kepergian Esmeralda… Ikki menatap photo Esmeralda di depan makamnya… Ia merangkai sebuah blue bell yang tumbuh di sekitar makam Esmeralda menjadi sebuah cincin… Dan mulai menggumamkan sebuah lagu sambil memandang blue bell tersebut. Pelan sekali…

.

.

So I say a little prayer

And hope my dreams will take me there

Where the skies are blue, to see you once again... my love.

All the seas from coast to coast

To find the place I Love The Most

Where the fields are green, to see you once again...

.

.

Karena selalu…

Bukit yang hijau ini…

Langit yang biru ini…

Dan bunga mungil ini…

Akan menjadi saksi cinta kita…

.

Karena suatu hari…

Aku akan terbaring dengan tenang di samping mu…

Bersama-sama menuju Surga…

Cinta ku…

.

.

.

… My Love …

… … The End … …

.

.

.

That's it :) hope you likkkkkkkkeeee ^^ hehe… singkatnya sebetulnya :D fanfic ini terinspirasi dari = manga Bronze no Tenshi, film india jadoel Kuch Kuch Hota Hai… and of course lagu My Love nya Westlife… Selain itu ku persembahkan fanfic ini buat temenku yang lagi galau…  
>:)<p>

Yumi Amamiya

16 - Oct - 2011


End file.
